


This Is Who We Are

by calikitten



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ark AU, Criminal Murphy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Guard Bellamy, M/M, Slow Burn, The Ark Station
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikitten/pseuds/calikitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the ark, Bellamy Blake is anxious but determined on his first day as a guard and is surprised to find himself at odds with John Murphy, who appears to be a troublemaker and a criminal, until Bellamy finds out what he is really up to, and finds himself tied up in a greater cause, inexplicably, with Murphy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to another Murphamy fic that I wanted to write because now I really ship this too much, oops. So, here is the Ark AU.  
> This one will have multiple chapters, so I hope you enjoy!  
> As always any comments or criticism would be loved! Thank you for reading!

Bellamy Blake could not help but think the guard’s uniform did not look right the first time he put it on. He fidgeted with it momentarily, flattening out the sleeves and pressing his hair down, looking at himself in the mirror, his brown eyes staring back at him with a blank expression. How could he protect the people of the ark by becoming one of the very people that oppressed them, that killed them for any mistake or simple things, such as having another child? But, Bellamy knew that he had to do this, for his family, for his mother, for Octavia.

At that moment Octavia appeared behind Bellamy, and he quickly turned around to her.

“Hey, looking good, Bell, you were made to wear that uniform.”

He smiled warmly at her. “Hey, O… Thanks, I’m going out today, it’s my first day as a cadet.”

He saw a brief flicker of sadness flash across her face as he always did when he left their room, but then she smiled at him. “I know, you’ve told me a million times. You’ll do great.”

Bellamy nodded. “Don’t you worry, I’ll tell you all about it when I get back tonight.”

Octavia raised her eyebrows. “I don’t know if I can trust you to do that, you’ll probably come up with tales of how you stopped a murder from going down when all you did was yell at a kid for taking too much ketchup.”

Bellamy laughed. “I’ll try my best to stay truthful, but no promises, I do love a good story.”

Octavia patted his shoulder. “Alright, Bell, but seriously, just promise me you’ll be careful.”

“Of course I will,” Bellamy told her reassuringly, “I always am… you be careful, too.”

“I’ll try not to beat myself at solitaire while you’re gone.” Octavia commented.

Bellamy sighed. “Make sure to—”

Octavia cut him off. “Yeah, I know, to hide under the floor if I hear any footsteps nearby or doors creaking open. I’ve been alone many times before, Bellamy, I’ll be fine.”

Bellamy nodded, looking down at the floor. “Good… well, I’ll see you tonight…”

She looked at him. “See you, Bell, good luck.”

He shot a half-smile in her direction before looking cautiously out the door, and discovering an empty hallway, closing the door behind him.

Bellamy took a deep breath once he was out, and stood up straight. He could do this, he had to do this. He walked towards the recreation area.

* * *

 

David Miller, the chief guard, greeted Bellamy when he arrived. “Bellamy Blake, right on time. You ready?”

“Yes, I am, Mr. Miller,” Bellamy replied, steeling his gaze at the man.

“Good,” Miller gave Bellamy a small smile, “Today, I just need you to watch over this area, make sure everyone and everything is in order. It shouldn’t be too much trouble, usually just a few kids causing issues…nothing big. But if you do find something serious, you radio in right away and do not let the suspect escape… just remember that, for now, you are in charge here…”

Bellamy nodded.

Miller looked at him seriously for a moment. “You seem like a good kid, Blake… So, I know that you’ll remember our priority is to keep our people safe… we don’t need to punish anyone who doesn’t deserve it.”

_Like you say my sister deserves_ , Bellamy thought, reflecting on the contradiction in Miller’s words, but he did not say any of that. Instead, he clenched his jaw and said, “Of course, sir.”

“Okay, great, I’ll see you in seven hours at the end of the day. Your lunch shift is in three hours, don’t forget to switch out during it. Good luck.”

“Thank you,” Bellamy said, as Miller walked out of the area.

Bellamy scanned the recreation area curiously as he walked over to the side of a wall, standing straight in front of it. Bellamy visited the rec room only on occasion, as he often preferred the company of being alone in the room with his sister, though he did not have much choice in the matter; his mother was hardly ever home anymore and he did not want to leave Octavia alone any longer than she had to be. The room was beginning to get populated as people made their way in to greet a few people before they went work, bring in their breakfast to eat, or stay and socialize.

In the corner close to him Bellamy recognized Wells Jaha playing chess against a girl with long blonde hair, who was currently beating him significantly as far as Bellamy could tell, when another guy walked up behind the two. The guy was fairly skinny and a little shorter than Bellamy, as far as he could tell, and he was dressed in a simple dark jacket, his dark hair slightly lengthy, and skin slightly pale. Bellamy watched as the two were too engrossed in their game to notice him glance at them briefly, a smirk forming on his face before he exaggerated a trip forward, knocking the game board to the floor with his elbow.

Bellamy narrowed his eyes at the guy, walking over to the table.

“Hey! What…” Wells Jaha exclaimed, still holding a chess piece in his hand.

“Oh, I’m sorry about that, _chancellor_ ,” the guy was saying as Bellamy walked over. “I hope I didn’t cause you to lose, wouldn’t think that could ever happen to someone like you.”

“Hey,” Bellamy said forcefully, when he reached the table, “Is there a problem here?”

Wells opened his mouth to speak but the girl cut him off. “No, of course not, we were just about to pick up our game.”

“Yeah, there’s no problem at all, _sir_ , I just seem to become really clumsy around the chancellor’s son, it’s not like I’ve murdered anyone or anything.” The guy’s blue eyes bore into Bellamy’s. “Don’t you have something more important to do than catch people who knock over games? Like, I don’t know, maybe float some innocent bystanders or something?”

The guy’s tone was condescending and rude, and Bellamy glared at him. “Don’t talk to me like that.”

The guy laughed and stepped closer into Bellamy’s personal space, getting in his face. “You’re just saying that because it’s true.”

Bellamy was sure everyone in the room was watching them by now. He could not back down now, no matter how he felt about the guy’s words, not when his sister was probably hiding under the floor in his room at this moment. “What’s your name?” Bellamy asked him, holding his glare.

“Murphy,” he replied, coldly, “John Murphy.”

“Murphy,” Bellamy enunciated, standing up straight with his shoulders back. “You leave this area right now. And I don’t want you bothering these people anymore.” He gestured to Wells and the girl. “I’ll have you detained if this ever happens again,” Bellamy continued, unsure if he meant his words.

Murphy just stared at Bellamy in anger for a long moment, his fist clenching at his side, and Bellamy began to worry that he would refuse, especially considering his recent behavior. He did not appear to be the smartest person to Bellamy at the moment, considering the punishment he could receive for a pointless stunt such as this.

However, Murphy did not further the confrontation. He slowly unclenched his fist, and stepped out of Bellamy’s space. “Yeah, whatever, it’s not worth it anyways.” He glared briefly at Wells, and then at Bellamy. “Don’t let me stop you from enjoying your recreation!” He exclaimed, brushing past Bellamy with force as he walked away.

Bellamy sighed exasperatedly as Murphy left. He then looked at the two who had been playing chess. “Sorry about that,” he said, crouching down to pick up the rest of the chess pieces.

“It’s fine,” the girl replied, picking up the last chess piece, “We could have handled it.”

“I had to make sure,” Bellamy said, standing up.

“Yes, I understand,” she told him, looking at his uniform, “Are you new to this section?”

“Today is my first day.”

“Well, I should tell you that Murphy is always causing trouble around here, it’s nothing new and not anything serious.”

Bellamy nodded. _So he’s always like that?_ “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Everything is fine, you can all go back to what you were doing.” Bellamy called to a few people still staring at him, and walking back to the wall of the room.

As he stood there for the rest of the day and ate a sandwich on his lunch break, all Bellamy could do was curse himself for the situation. He had drawn unnecessary attention to himself, and he should not have let himself get into a confrontation with Murphy.

At the end of the day, David Miller returned to the rec room, and walked over to Bellamy.

“Blake,” he greeted, “I see you’ve made it through the day. I heard you had a little trouble earlier?”

“Nothing much, sir, like you said,” Bellamy replied.

Miller nodded, giving him another small smile. “I knew you’d be good for this.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re free to go now.”

Bellamy nodded at him, and walked quickly away, wanting to go back home.

* * *

 

Bellamy opened the door to his family’s quarters quickly, looking around for his sister. She was nowhere to be seen. He felt a stab of worry in his stomach, but pushed it down quickly, knowing it was unfounded. “It’s just me, O.”

The floor panel opened and Bellamy smiled as his sister’s head poked out of it. “You’re finally back.”

“And you’ve learned how to hide quickly well.”

“I knew you’d appreciate that.” Octavia smiled back at him, out of the floor, and replacing the panel.

“I do,” he said, proud of her. Then, he paused. “Mom home tonight?”

“No.”

Bellamy nodded, sitting down on a chair, and untying his boots. It was hardly surprising, she was hardly ever home at night anymore, but Bellamy couldn’t help but feel a twinge of sadness each time.

“So, how was it? Did you catch any crazy serial killers?” Octavia asked, smirking.

Bellamy chuckled lightly, kicking off his boot. “Not quite.”

She sat down across from him. “What was it then? I know it’s something, you’ve got that face.”

Bellamy kicked off another boot. “I haven’t got the face,” he argued fondly.

“Yes, you do, and you promised you’d tell me.”

He looked at her. “Well, it’s not as exciting as a serial killer, but it was strange…” Bellamy proceeded to detail the entire day to Octavia, pausing when she laughed at Murphy knocking over the chancellor’s son’s chess board.

“That guy is an idiot,” she said, finally, when Bellamy was finished.

“I know!” Bellamy exclaimed, “That’s what I was thinking, I don’t think he was thinking much when he did that.” _Not that I was thinking much when I decided to go pick a fight with him_ , Bellamy thought.

“He could get jailed or floated for that if someone besides you wasn’t on guard there.” Octavia said.

Bellamy frowned, wondering that has ever almost happened to Murphy before; he’d have brought it upon himself, but he couldn’t bring himself to believe that he would deserve it.

She smiled at him. “You saved him, even though he was an idiot.”

“Please, Octavia, I’m sure the other guards would have just ignored it or something, I went in there and provoked him.”

Octavia just continued to smile at him, giving him a smug look. “Nah, they might not have. You saved that Murphy guy, Bell, you just don’t want to admit it.”

Bellamy smiled slightly at her. “You’re just too good for me, O.”

“You know it.”

Bellamy laughed.

“You’re not a bad big brother either.” Octavia said.

“Wow…” Bellamy stood up from the chair, putting his hands up in mock surrender. “This is getting way too sappy for me, now… I’d better get to bed.” He went towards his bedroom, a small room in the corner.

“I take it back, you’re an ass, Bellamy!” he heard Octavia yell from behind him as he closed the door.

“Love you, too,” he yelled back, smiling, and pulling off his guard uniform. He plopped himself onto his bed with exhaustion; stress and arguing had taken a lot out of him. Bellamy was only left with his thoughts for a few moments before he fell asleep, in which he wondered if he would ever encounter Murphy again, and if he would get into any more trouble.

* * *

 

The next morning Bellamy saw his mother briefly before she left for work, and she managed to congratulate him on his successful first day at the job after he’d reminded her he had his first day. She also spoke briefly to Octavia, asking about how she was doing, before leaving, and they had told her everything was going well.

When Bellamy left that second morning to stand guard at the rec room, he searched the crowd for Murphy, meaning to keep track of him in case he caused any more problems, that Bellamy could hopefully prevent so the guy did not have to go to jail for being an idiot. Bellamy was beginning to think that he would never see him again, and that his day would pass by with the only issue being a girl dropping her cake on the floor and crying because she wasn’t allowed another (until Bellamy bought his own and gave it to her), when he spotted Murphy again.

Bellamy saw Murphy’s head pop out around the crowd and he watched as Murphy walked across the room, munching on a protein bar of some sort, a purposeful expression on his face. He walked over to and glanced quickly in the direction of a kid that appeared to be of a similar age, though he wore a dark beanie that obscured most of his facial expression from the angle of the lighting that Bellamy was watching from. Murphy gestured to the beanie guy with urgency, and beanie guy walked casually over to him. The two walked beside each other, as Bellamy thought they were probably talking to each other, when Murphy glanced around the room, only to make direct eye contact with Bellamy.

Murphy’s expression immediately turned into a surprised one and he broke the eye contact, and grabbed the beanie guy’s arm, hurriedly urging him back into the crowd. Curiosity and uncertainty filled Bellamy’s mind, and he walked over to the other side of the room and sat down at a table in the corner quietly, keeping track of Murphy and the guy out of the corner of his eyes. A few moments after Bellamy had sat down discreetly, he saw Murphy and beanie guy walk out of the crowd, glancing around quickly and brusquely walking out the door into a hallway.

Bellamy frowned to himself, wondering what the two could be up to, if they were even up to anything, they could just be friends. Somehow, Bellamy highly doubted the former as they appeared very suspicious.

Bellamy jumped out of his seat and hurried over towards the hallway that the two had exited, stopping right before the entrance to glance around quickly to see the back of the beanie guy facing him.

“…have to be more careful, Murphy!” Bellamy heard the guy saying, his voice a low, but harsh whisper.

“I know! The guard knows me now, and he’s an arrogant—”

“It doesn’t matter who he is!” The guy’s hands gestured wildly, “You drew his attention to yourself with that stunt yesterday, what were you thinking? We could get caught? What if he’s suspicious of you now?”

Bellamy smirked to himself, standing next to the entrance, hidden from their view.

Murphy sighed exasperatedly. “I don’t know, man, he probably doesn’t suspect anything, but I had to get us out of there just in case. You know you can’t be seen near me, your father would have a fit.”

“Exactly, Murphy! You didn’t think before you acted! Next time you decide to do something stupid that will get you caught, remember who else you might be dragging down with you. We can all deal with you getting yourself in trouble, but don’t drag us down with you.” Silence passed by them for a moment, until the guy spoke again. “We’ll meet in this hall tomorrow night when everyone is having dinner, alright? Don’t be late and please don’t get us all killed or imprisoned before then.”

Bellamy could hear the guy’s footsteps coming his way, so he quickly darted to the side, resuming a neutral stance by the wall. He watched as the guy emerges from the entrance, glancing around as he does so, and Bellamy resolutely looked away from the guy. When he looked back, he saw Murphy barge into the area, shaking his head in frustration, and walking out of the rec room.

At that point Bellamy was certain: Murphy was up to something, and Bellamy was going to figure out what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Bellamy was determined to discover what Murphy and the other guy were up to. That morning, he told Octavia that he’d be late for dinner.

“Why?” she’d asked him, just before he stepped out the door.

“Miller just wants me to keep me for a little while to discuss my progress,” Bellamy answered, blinking. It did not feel right to lie to his sister, but he didn’t need her getting involved. Especially not when he did not know what he was getting involved with.

He was not even sure that he should be getting involved, but he was determined to figure it out now. So, Bellamy said a quick goodbye to Octavia, shutting the door behind him, and he walked over to the rec room to his guard post.

Bellamy impatiently stood at his post for the duration of the day, stopping only to pick up bits of garbage left behind and find a girl’s lost stuffed cat, which he had found underneath a table by the lunch counter after being yelled at for a while by her mother.

When it finally reached dinner time, Bellamy waited quietly at his post as the crowd shuffled out of the rec room and into the food deck. It was difficult for Bellamy to make out Murphy or the beanie guy in the crowd, with everyone shuffling around. He saw a few people slip into the hallway that Murphy and the guy had argued in before, and he knew that they must have been part of the group. When the crowd cleared, Bellamy shuffled over to the entrance to the hall, wavering before entering. He could hear voices talking from down the hall, but they were too distant for Bellamy to make out any words, and when he peeked around it, he could see Murphy, beanie guy, and a few others standing in a circle around each other near the end of the hall.

Bellamy paused in apprehension, questioning his motives. He knew that Murphy’s group was up to something, probably something illegal, perhaps theft, or fraud, or some sort of disruption, that he doubted was anything as serious as murder. However much he might have wanted himself to, he did not believe that he could turn them in, causing them to be imprisoned or even floated because of Bellamy; there was no way for him to know which would happen to them without knowing their ages.

But, if he let them go and they were caught, Bellamy could get fired from his job, which he needed to keep now to earn money to feed him and his sister. It could also arise suspicion to himself over how much he knew of the situation, which was not good for Octavia, and might get him or his mother floated, leaving his sister alone in prison. He took a deep breath to calm himself, running through various other options in his head, none of them the best. He decided that he should get closer to them to listen in. If it came to it, he needed to find a different solution to the problem, perhaps stop them another way, that didn’t involve anyone getting floated.

Resigned to his decision, Bellamy crouched down and went quickly into the entrance to the hallway, making his way to a doorway along the side of the hall, and flattening himself against it. He could still hear the voices, louder this time, and he made out a few statements. They appeared to be talking about some sort of shipment… of what he did not get.

Bellamy attempted to make his way out of the doorway and move closer, but while doing so he looked across the hall and into the group, making direct eye contact with Murphy, who happened to be looking his way. Bellamy cursed aloud when Murphy’s eyes widened, and the rest halted their conversation and turned to look Bellamy’s way.

Bellamy quickly stood up straight and tall, walking over to them. “What are you doing here?” he demanded once he reached them.

“Just hanging out over here,” beanie guy answered. “Catching up with each other.”

Bellamy shook his head. “Cut the crap, I know you’re up to something.” He looked at Murphy. “What’s going on, Murphy?”

The group then turned to look at Murphy, too, who crossed his arms defensively.

“You know him?” someone asked.

“We’ve met before. I’m Bellamy Blake.” Bellamy asserted. “Look, I’m not going to turn you guys in, but I will if you don’t tell me what exactly you are all doing talking secretly at the end of this hall instead of eating dinner.”

Murphy’s eyes narrowed at Bellamy. “No way, you can’t—”

“Tell me about the shipment.” Bellamy interrupted, crossing his arms.

Murphy’s mouth opened to say something, but beanie guy spoke instead, clearly thinking his answer would be better than Murphy’s. “We’re thieves.” He said, “We’ve started to gather items that people want or need and we collect them and send them to those people.”

“Miller,” Murphy warned.

“Wait,” Bellamy exclaimed, “Miller? Like David Miller, the chief guard?”

“Yes, he’s my father, I’m Nathan Miller.” Miller sighed, glaring at Murphy. “Thanks, Murphy.”

“Anytime,” Murphy grunted, turning to glare at Bellamy again.

Bellamy glared back thoughtfully for a moment. He could not let these people get caught, or they’d get killed, unless…

“How old are you?” Bellamy asked.

“What?” Murphy responded.

“I said ‘how old are you?’” Bellamy enunciated.

“Just turned 18,” Murphy responded, pursing his slips in a thin line.

“You’re an idiot.” Bellamy told him.

“Hey, I—”

“You could get floated for this! And that stunt you pulled yesterday, was that worth your life? Is everyone here 18?”

“No,” Miller said, “Many are 15, 16, 17… but some are 18.”

Bellamy sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hand. “I said I wouldn’t turn you in,” he began, looking at them all, “But, I could lose my job or my life if you get caught, so I won’t turn you in, unless…”

Bellamy looked directly at Murphy, his gaze serious. “If I see you doing this after this shipment, I will turn you all in, minors or not.” Bellamy felt the severity of his words, and they stuck uncomfortably and sick in his stomach. He wasn’t sure if the threat was real or not. He did _not_ want to kill or imprison these kids, but he _needed_ to protect his family, to protect Octavia. That mattered above all else.

“You wouldn’t,” Murphy said, his eyes glued to Bellamy’s.

“Try me.” Bellamy stepped closer to him, not blinking or breaking the eye-contact.

The group stared at Murphy, looking for a response.

Murphy eventually looked away from Bellamy. “Okay,” he said, finally. “But, there’s one condition.”

“This is not a negotiation.”

“Well,” Murphy shrugged, “If you want us to get caught.” He looked at Bellamy pointedly.

Bellamy raised an eyebrow.

“You come with me tomorrow to pick up the stuff,” Murphy said, “It’s all stored in the chemistry lab. We need to move it from there, distribute it out.”

Bellamy sighed. “When tomorrow?”

“Same time as now is best,” Miller commented.

Bellamy nodded, sighing. “Alright, I’ll do it, so you don’t get caught. But, the deal still stands, if you continue to do this after tomorrow, you’re done.”

“Yeah, we got the message, and agree.” Murphy said, “You’re a selfish jerk.”

Bellamy didn’t comment on that. “I’ll see you tomorrow at this time, in front of the lab.”

“It will be the highlight of my day,” Murphy commented.                                    

Bellamy backed out of the group, who all watched him move, concerned looks on their faces. Bellamy felt his heart sink, imaging their faces stuck in a jail cell or floating out into space because of him. That wouldn’t happen, though, not now. Only at a last resort.

“You better get back to your rooms,” Bellamy called behind him, and he walked back into the rec room and all the way home.

* * *

 

“Hey, Bell, how was it today?” Octavia asked Bellamy when he came home that night.

“Fine,” Bellamy said, hastily throwing off his boots and guard’s jacket.

When he looked back at Octavia, she looked concerned. “You alright? You would tell me if you weren’t, right?”

“I’m fine, O,” Bellamy insisted, for once cursing the Octavia’s ability to see right through him. He looked into her questioning face. “Really, I am, I’m just tired.”

She sighed, and Bellamy knew she wasn’t buying it, but she didn’t push the matter. “Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow morning, then. Good night, Bellamy.”

“’Night, Octavia,” Bellamy replied, walking into his room and landing facedown into his bed with a sigh and wondering thoughts for the third time since he’d been a guard. He knew that he had been right: the job wasn’t right for him. His thoughts drifted to Miller and his thieving son, to the worried faces of all the kids in the group, to Murphy and his carless risking of his life, to his mother, and then to Octavia, to the face that she had given him when he insisted that he was fine. He did not get much sleep that night, though he was tired.

* * *

 

The next day went by similarly to the day before, as Bellamy got up, said goodbye to Octavia, and stood at his post for the majority of the day.

When it reached near dinner time, Bellamy’s shift ended, and he made his way to the chemistry lab, glancing around nervously at anyone he passed, afraid any one of them would question where he was going or what he was doing. But, of course, he reasoned, none of them did, he was still wearing his guard uniform.

Surely enough, Bellamy found Murphy leaning against the hallway wall near the chemistry lab, and he stood up straight as Bellamy walked over.

“Decided to actually come? I’m surprised.” Murphy raised an eyebrow at Bellamy.

“Don’t be too surprised, I mean what I say.” Bellamy replied gruffly. “Where is the shipment?”

Murphy glanced around and narrowed his eyes at Bellamy. “Alright, no meet and greet time then, straight to the point… Follow me.”

Murphy walked into the lab, and Bellamy followed behind him cautiously.

“Our friend Jasper lets us use this place as storage sometimes, should be right back here…” Murphy said as they travelled through the room, littered with varying vials, glassware, and boxes. Bellamy could understand why something like this could be easily overlooked in the room, it was a cluttered mess anyways, a good place to hide something.

“Ahh, here it is.” Murphy said, and Bellamy saw him drag out a large crate from a mountain of other crates, trash, containers, and equipment.

“Is that all? Couldn’t you carry that by yourself?” Bellamy commented.

Murphy shot Bellamy an annoyed look. “There should be a few more…” he said, prying the box open and frowning at its contents.

Bellamy looked over him to see that it was filled with various items ranging from toothpaste, to old film cases, to clothing.

“This is what you’re risking our lives for, all those kids’ lives for? A few boots?!” Bellamy lifted a pair from the box, while Murphy was digging around the other boxes.

“You don’t know anything about me, about us.” Murphy demanded, his voice sharp as he shoved aside a box with violent force, and started to drag out another. “That’s what they asked for.”

Bellamy furrowed his brows and Murphy quickly pried open the box, letting out a deep breath as he fished inside it. “Thought we lost this one…” Murphy took out a box from inside of it labelled ‘first aid,’ and then shoved it back in, returning with handfuls of pill boxes and bandages.

“That’s…” Bellamy began, suddenly lost, “Medicine…?”

“Yeah,” Murphy stood up and turned his accusatory gaze to Bellamy, “It is. You got a problem?”

“I—no,” Bellamy replied, blinking, “I mean, I thought… why?”

“Why…?” Murphy repeated, his jaw tightening, “Because that’s what people need. Some can’t afford it, and sometimes when they can…” Murphy swallowed thickly. “They don’t get enough. They aren’t _allowed_ to have enough…”

“So, you just… steal it for them…?”

“They need to get it from somewhere…” Murphy shrugged, playing it off noncommittally, but his jaw was still tightened and his stance defensive. “And we’re the criminals, so…”

Bellamy looked at Murphy then, _really_ looked at him, differently this time. He saw his slightly worn and dirty boots and his dark jacket with the small red spikes on the shoulder. He saw the confrontational stance he held, feet spread apart and shoulders held back, his hair slightly long and haphazardly combed down. He also saw the soft sadness hidden beneath the bright blue color of his eyes, and the concern etched into the lines in his face, contrasting with the defensive and angry stance. He saw the contradiction and Bellamy wondered what had happened to Murphy, he wondered who Murphy really was. The one who would so carelessly risk his life just to yell at Bellamy for a moment and who always seemed to have a sarcastic or angry comment for everything, and the criminal who stole medicine and supplies because he knew people needed them.

“What are you looking at, Blake?” Murphy’s words jolted Bellamy out of his musings.

“Nothing,” Bellamy replied, still looking at the other, “It’s just…” Bellamy did not know what he should say. “We’d better get this stuff to them, then.”

“Yes,” Murphy said, dryly, “That is the idea, grab that box there—”

“I won’t turn you in,” Bellamy said suddenly.

“Yes, I know, if we stop after today, you won’t doom us all.” Murphy sighed, “Can you just pick up this box already—”

“No,” Bellamy interrupted again, “I mean, I’ve changed my mind. I won’t stop you after today and I won’t turn you in either… I’ll help you, I’ll help all of those kids, to get this medicine, this stuff, to the people that need it, even after today.”


End file.
